Seventeen Years Later
by bunnyranch
Summary: This is the story 17 years after Danny Sr. death, Rafe and Evelyn raise Danny and his younger half siblings, it involves him finding his true parentage and the other childrens reactions as well. please r&r!


The Story: 17 years after Danny's death. It is told in the perspective of their daughter, Roseanna. However in my version the kids don't know that there oldest sibling is not there fathers son. I don't own pearl harbor, or the characters from it I am just a fan and all ok whateva. This is rated G, nothin bad.   
  
The Characters: Rafe: obviously you know him, and Evelyn too (they are married)   
Danny: this is Danny's son but he thinks he is Rafe's, he is 17 in this story   
Roseanna: Rafe and Evelyn's real daughter, she is 14   
Ben: Also Rafe and Evelyn's son, he is 6   
Minor Characters:   
Carole: Roseanna's best friend   
  
  
The setting: Tennessee on the farm you see at the end of the movie.   
  
Scene 1: (two girls are talking in one's room)   
Hey Carole you brother is so cute, he has the most dreamy eyes.   
  
Oh Rose, shut up he is my brother! I mean you should talk, your brother is pretty cute too! He has a different look from the rest of your family, except he has your moms nose, but his eyes, they are really mysterious.   
  
Oh Carole come on, you really must stare at him a lot to know all the details. Doesn't he have the same eyes as me?   
  
Carole flops on the flowered bedspread and looks at Roseanna, "No sorry but wherever Danny got those eyes, you didn't, you have your fathers eyes, his are different"   
  
Ok, Ok enough about Danny, what do you want to do?   
  
I don't care, isn't it time to... *a voice calls from downstairs, "Girls dinner is ready!"   
  
Hold on mom! what were you saying Carole?   
  
I was saying is it time for suppper, lets go.   
  
Scene 2: (a young girl is babysitting for her younger brother)   
  
Roseanna, I do not have to go to bed when Mom and Dad say! Anyway they won't be home to find out!   
  
Ben you will go to bed, what if they come home early, you never know with those military banquet things.   
  
Ok what if I just play in my room for a while and when I hear them coming I will get in bed.   
  
Oh fine, but you better get in bed, I won't cover for you!   
  
*Ben goes upstairs, and Roseanna continues to listen to her favorite radio program, a hour and a half later she wakes up to dead air on the radio*   
  
Where are mom and dad? They must be late, oh well.   
  
*her mind wanders as she sits in the chair and looks around the room, at old photographs, medals and other things her parents had decorating the room with, she gets up to look closer at the photos, they had been there for years, as long as she can remember, but she never really looked at them. Her eyes wander catching glimpses of her parents on a beach years earlier, a younger Danny, and pictures of the family, but one picture catches her eye. It is a posed shot of a young man dressed in a army uniform, much like the one she had seen her father wear in other photographs. She remembers her mother explaining that that was her fathers childhood friend. she looked closely at the photograph, she knew she had seen that man before, she just didn't know where. She thought maybe she had seen the man before but remembered her mom telling her he had died years earlier, before she was born. But the man was familiar, she then looked over to a picture of her brother, his most recent class picture. She took both pictures in hand and looked from photo to photo, there it was. The man looked identical to her own brother, Danny*   
  
Before her mind got a chance to think about what was going on her parents walk in*   
  
Hey Rosey, what you looking at?   
  
Oh Hi Dad, just some pictures.   
  
Which ones?   
  
just these *she hands the two frames to her father, her mother walks in*   
  
Hi Mom, how was the banquet?   
  
It was the usual, just normal, how was your brother?   
  
He was fine, didn't want to go to bed but fine, oh and Danny went to a friends.   
  
Yah he told me.   
  
Ok, hey dad, look at those pictures, who is that guy in the old one?   
  
Roseanna, he is a friend of mine, my best friend, was my best friend. He died though, a longtime ago. Why do you ask?   
  
Just looking, at first I thought it was Danny but it couldn't be, they look so much alike! Dad what was his name?   
  
Evelyn looks up and joins the conversation, "Roseanna, his name was Danny Walker. "   
  
Mom you knew him too?   
  
Evelyn blushes slightly and says, "Yes he was also a friend of mine."   
  
Wait a minute, Danny Walker? is that some sort of a joke? I mean Danny Walker, and Danny Walker McKawley. That is a picture of Danny, my brother Danny and he is just dressed in Dad's old uniform, right?   
  
No Rosy, he is not your brother, why don't you get ready for bed it is really late, past your bedtime.   
  
Fine dad, I am going, Love you two! *kisses them both and walks upstairs to her room, the images of the two men, her brother and the mysterious man in the photo, "Danny" fill her mind*   
  
Scene 3: (Roseanna is in her bed, unable to fall asleep, her mother enters)   
  
Rosey, you are still awake?   
  
Yah mom I still can't get that image of that man out of my head, he looks so much like Danny!   
  
Yes he does. I know, you want some logical explanation, that will clear your thoughts and rid you of worries, like we have always given you. But the truth is you are old enough to know now, to be able to comprehend this. There is a reason that man looks so much like Danny, and has the same name. *Evelyn looks away, trying to stop the tears that are at the verge of falling*   
  
What mom, what is wrong?   
  
Ok Roseanna, that man in the photograph, Danny Walker, he is Danny, your brother's, father.   
  
What? but mom, what about Dad, what is he, how, what, Dad isn't my father?   
  
No, Rafe still is your father, and Bens too, and Danny's. But Danny Walker is Danny's real father.   
  
You mean all this time it was a lie, Danny isn't my brother, what is he adopted, what?   
  
Rose Danny is my son, you are my daughter, and Rafe's daughter. and as far as we are concerned, Danny is Rafe's son too. He loves him as one and has always thought of him as one. Danny doesn't know the truth, but we will tell him we kept this from you and him because we didn't want him to hate Rafe, or you, or me and we wanted things to work out, this was the only way, really.   
  
Mom, but how?   
  
Ok, here is the story. I met your father and Danny at a medical inspection...   
  
Yes mom I heard that story before.   
  
Ok but listen ok. Danny and your father were best friends, they grew up together, close as brothers, they did everything together, but I will let him tell you the stories.   
  
Ok, go on.   
  
Well Danny's parents died when he was about your age and so he grew up with Rafe's parents. They both inlisted together, went through training together and well did everything together. When I met your father I never really knew Danny all that well, we were aquainted, and got a long but It wasn't like we were close. When your father left for England Danny and I lost touch, we were both shipped of to Pearl Harbor later and didn't see much of each other until the day the news came in..   
  
What news mom?   
  
I never told you but when your fathers plane crashed in England he was picked up by french fishers and brought back to france. We (Danny and I) were told he was dead, actually Danny brought the news to me. It was 3 months after I found out Rafe was "dead" that I saw Danny again. We went out for dinner that night, just casually, It was comforting to talk to someone that went through the same thing I did with Rafe's "Death" Well the next day Danny took me on a plane ride at sunset, and well your brother was conceived that night.   
  
Mom! you cheated on dad?   
  
No, Rose stop, we were told and fully believed Rafe was dead. I know it is hard to understand, but please.   
  
Ok, I guess It is just hard to imagine.   
  
I know, but when your father came back it was so hard, I loved him I always had, I thought I loved Danny, and I did, but your father had always been my true love. But that day I had found out I was pregnant and it was very hard to comprehend. I didn't know what to do I was scared, I mean it is hard enough to see the man you love come back to life again, but to see him and know you can't have him is worse. I knew I had to love Danny, and I did. Well your father and danny have always been so close, and they got in a fight. I was so scared and then Pearl Harbor came it was almost to much to bare. But when I told your father after Pearl that I was pregnant he understood, he excepted it. Then him and Danny were shipped off on the Doolittle raid to Japan, I was so scared. I don't know if you have heard this story about the raid, did you?   
  
Yes mom, but not the whole thing, just that they bombed Japan and dad was in it.   
  
Ok well they weren't supplied with enough gas to make it the whole trip, they ran out just above China, they had to land suddenly. Your father landed first, his plane was Ok, everyone survived, except the Jap Patrols attacked them, killing some, they would have all been dead if Danny hadn't turned and shot the Japanize to save them all, but in doing that he also was unable to land it well, he was injured bad. Your dad ran over to help them, the patrols got them though, they tied Danny to a yoke, your Dad was able to get a gun and shoot a few of the Japs, but they fired back and Danny was hurt, bad. He died then Roseanna. Your dad was able to tell him he was a dad though, and Danny told him, "no you are"   
  
*sniffles, holding back tears* Mom that is awful, that is so sad!   
  
I know, It was really hard on all of us, especially your father he took it really hard. I just don't know what your brother will do, I hope he doesn't resent us.   
  
He won't mom, he has to understand.   
  
Scene 4: (It is later the next day, Rafe and Evelyn have just told Danny of his real parentage and the story behind it)   
  
Dad, Mom how could you not tell me, I..I...I I just don't beleive it, my whole life has been a lie?   
  
Danny stop! You know that it was for the best, what would you have thought of Rafe, me, your sister and brother if you would have known? We wanted you to grown up normal, to be loved and to love it is for your own good, really we all love you we don't mean to hurt you.   
  
Danny, your mom is right, I have always loved you as my son, not a day goes by that I don't see Danny in you and it makes me love you more and more. I don't love you anyless or anymore than Rosey and Ben. You know that. You are my son no matter what any tests say, I love you that is what matters   
  
*Roseanna enters*   
  
Get out of here, Rose.   
  
Why?   
  
Rose could you please leave *Rafe winks at her and she knows to leave*   
  
Wait, hold on, why did you wink at her, does she know?   
*Danny waits, seeing the look on his parents faces he has a tantrum* Mom, Dad! why did she have to know before me, it doesn't concern her, It is my dad that died, she has a normal family, all of her parents I think I should have known first!   
  
Danny wait hold on. You still have 2 parents, and she was told because she asked, she saw the pictures of you and Danny Walker and she questioned me and your father..   
  
*Danny cuts in* Wait, he isn't my father.. *bursts in to tears* God, yes he is, Rafe, Rose I am sorry, I know you are my family, it doesn't matter about blood, only who really loves you you guys have always been there for me. Sure I feel close to this Danny Walker, and I respect him but he isn't who raised me, he isn't my dad, you are Rafe and you are my sister Roseanna, I love you. and you too mom.   
  
*Draws his mom, sister and dad into a family hug, they all are sobbing, but together they know they are a family, no matter what*   
17 Years Later:  
Part 2:  
  
(Roseanna is laying on her made bed, her friend Carole in the door way)  
  
"Hey Rosey, I am going to jump in the shower now, okay?"  
  
"Yah go ahead Carole, no problem I will be in here"  
  
"Ok, see you later, don't fall asleep"  
  
"I will try not to"  
  
Roseanna lays horizontally on her her bed, hair and half of her head hanging over the bed, feet draping delicatly over the other side, she stares at her ceiling, thinking of random things from the day. She feels her hair move gently, as if someone had combed there fingers through it. Thinking it is just a draft she dismisses the thought and continues to think of things, normal teenage girls think of, boys, school, clothes.... She feels again the feeling only this time she feels a presence of something, she turns.. nothing is there. She turns again mind racing about possible reasons for the feeling she just had. Again this time she can feel something playing with her hair, twisting it, sombing it back , then pulling it away from her eyes, she feels a warm feeling, something caressing her face, emphasizing her cheekbones, and fine features. She puts her own delicate hand in the direction of the "thing" she feels another hand besides her own, taken aback, she jets forward.  
  
"Danny? Oh it is just you, how did you get in my room I thought you were downstairs, with mom?" She takes a closer look, realizing it is not her brother, she is shocked. "Are you... Danny.... I mean, wait yes, Danny? But how?"  
  
"Shhh, don't worry" The figure, now in full light appears, and to Roseannas amazement appears to be the man her mom and dad identified as Danny Walker, the man in the pictures, her brothers father.  
  
"But I thought you were dead?"  
  
"Roseanna, shh, I am"  
  
"But how?* She gets up and shuts, the door blocking out all the light that was coming in, as the lights were of in the room  
  
"You look so much like your mother" He gently runs his hand down the side of her face, in a fatherly manor.  
  
"Rose, I have the power to come visit you and your family for short times, you were the first one I have done this for, I ment to visit Danny, but I thought you needed to see me, you seemed so confused, I have been watching out for you as well as Danny and Ben too. I love all you kids like a father, really. I used to imagine when I was younger, probably twenty or so, that one day that me and Danny would have kids, and would live on our old farms, and we would be neighbors again. But our boys would be best friends, maybe even if one of us had a girl would fall in love with the other ones son. You know, stuff like that"  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
"Well I guess that what I have now is better, Rafe's kids and mine are so close now, they love eachother, a lot, I can tell. I mean they are like family, so close, they are family"  
  
With tearing eyes Roseanna speaks "Danny, why me? Why did you come to me?"  
  
"I already told you, I love you and ben just as much as Danny "Jr" and I thought you would understand, I needed to talk to you, help you understand"  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"That I am proud of you, you and Danny, and Ben and your parents. You didn't let the things that could have split you up get to you, it made you closer. You are a really good person Rose, and a good sister and friend, I am so glad. I was worried about Rafe, what kinda kids he would raise, he was such a wild one himself. But he did great, I guess with Evelyn he had a lot of help though"  
  
"Hey Danny, Thank You"  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
"For saving me, for saving us all, all americans"  
  
"How, what...me, oh no"  
  
"Don't be modest Danny, you saved us, if you hadn't saved my Dad, and all the raiders that day by bringing the plane around and shooting. Well they probably all would have died, and well If the Raiders all died, you knwo what that would have done for American Spirits. But when those men came back with tales of death, pain, but most of all bravery. Well It really helped boost spirits, make us fight for a cause, and all in all helped us win the war. So Danny, Thank You. Thank You for saving my life."  
  
"Ahh Thanks Rose, but really..."  
  
The door opens, it is Carole.   
  
"Rose who were you talking to?"  
  
Roseanna turns seeing that Danny is gone, she answers, "Oh no one, I was just umm, lets say thinking out loud." She turns and walks to the picture of Danny "Sr" that her dad have given her on her requests, and gently slides her hand over the cool glass of the frame, tracing his chiseled chin with her dainty fingers. 


End file.
